


Hiking

by phoenix_rises



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_rises/pseuds/phoenix_rises
Summary: Dating Simon Snow hasn't been the erotic gropefest I'd always dreamt about - on this specific morning, it's more like being woken up in the least sexy way imaginable. At 5 o'clock in the morning. Snow's as persistent as a snowdevil when he's got hiking on his mind. / SnowBaz go on a soft hike because they deserve a happy ending.Feedback pls!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 49





	Hiking

BAZ  
Dating Simon Snow hasn't been the erotic gropefest I'd always dreamt about — on this specific morning, it's more like being woken up in the least sexy way imaginable. At 5 o'clock. In the fucking morning.

Snow's as persistent as a snow devil when he's got hiking on his mind.

"Get up Baz" he wines, yanking the covers off of me for the second time this morning.

"No. Fuck off." I tug them right back over my head. I'd never bite Snow, but sometimes, I'm tempted.

"Baz."

He pulls the covers off again and sprawls on top of me, wrapping his wings around us and tucking his head into the crook of my neck. Snow has an obsession with my neck — and to think I'm the vampire in this relationship.

SIMON  
Baz is so cute in the mornings. Usually, he's so put together and broody and better than everyone that it feels hard to touch him. In the mornings he's grumpy — like a little kid. His hair sticks up everywhere and he smells nice. I almost feel sorry for what I'm about to do.

"Baz" I breath onto his skin "Darling, you promised me we'd go today" His relaxes against me, letting go of the covers, and I can't help but grin.

BAZ  
Bastard. And manipulative too. He knows I like it when he calls me darling. I must be getting soft because I push him off and sit up. Snow, the nightmare, smirks up at me from the bedsheets and rubs my stomach with one hand.

"You'll wake up soon and then you'll be glad I got you up." I want to snog that smirk off his face. Instead, I give him the finger as I stand up.

I'm really not my best before 11 am. At Watford, I was typically up before Snow (couldn't let him see my bedhead could I) but in Uni all my classes start after 10 and Fiona's flat it rights next to LSE. I can't be arsed to wake up till 10 latest. And we're so disgustingly domestic that I don't care if Snow notices that I look like Merlins ghost first thing.

SIMON  
I wait in the jag for at least an hour while Baz does his whole morning ritual. Posh git. I left a thermos of coffee on the kitchen counter for him. Baz is so melodramatic in the mornings that its best to stay out of his way till he stops hissing at everyone like an angry cat. Well. I guess he never stops doing that.

The hiking started a couple of months ago. The three of us were going stir bloody crazy stuck in the flat with Penny and one day, when I was getting antsy, I made Baz hike with me. My therapist says physical exercise helps with the anxiety and dissociation and I think she's right. She's a smart lady and she's helped me (us) a lot in the past two years.

I jump when Baz slams into the car. Drama Queen.

"Feeling better ?" I ask.

"Absolutely not."

"Want me to drive?" I ask, testing my luck.

"No Snow. I prefer my morning's road accident-free. In fact, I prefer my mornings non-existent" he snarks, pulling the jag out.

"Well, I didn't spin my last car into a ditch did I" He grabs my hand, acts like he's going to bite my wrist and then kisses it instead. See — cute.

BAZ  
I'm in a better mood by the time we get to the spot but I wouldn't tell Snow that.

"Right let's go," he says cheerfully, banging the car door so hard that the structure shakes as he gets out. I'm going to need repairs soon - Snows always bashing the jag about like it's a pickup truck.

As we start up the trail I can't but help but perk up a little more. Our (Snows) favourite hike is in Hampshire, not far from the dead spot actually. It's all lush and green and goes straight uphill. Snow takes to it like a mountain goat, hacking at bits of tree with his sword when they get in his way.

He started summoning the sword about a year ago and no-one quite knows how. Penny thinks it's because the sword isn't summoned by magic but the "valour and integrity of the wielder's soul" or some other tosh. I'm just happy he got it back, he's relied on the bloody thing since he was 11 - the barbarian.

Snow grabs my hand and slows down to walk beside me as the path widens. This place feels magical, almost like the wavering wood but without all the danger and dark creatures. I supposed I am a dark creature. And a goblin once attacked us on this route but that can't be helped, can it. Perhaps it's not magic, perhaps it's just Simon. The light dappling through the branches above us catches his curls. He grins at me, raising our hands to his lips and kissing them. It's so heart-wrenchingly sweet that my knees go weak. I break our handhold and pull him into me by his shoulders. It's uncomfortable to walk like this but I'll survive. I want him as close as possible.

SIMON  
By the time we get to the top, he's trying to hide his grin. We both like the outdoors and the rush of energy of doing some exercise - perhaps its too many years spent running from (and towards) danger. Shep says it's because we're both dark creatures. I'm not sure if I agree.

There's something special about this place, I can't do magic but I've begun to sense it again and this place is practically thrumming with it. I haven't told Baz or Penny, I don't want to get their hopes up. I don't want to get my hopes up.

I'm doing better now. Not every day. Somedays I still feel broken. Like a damaged tool that everyone's too polite to throw away. Like I'm not good enough for Baz, for anyone. But thinking about all that isn't going to help me, is it. I need to hold on to the good because Crowley it can be good. This is good. Walking in a forest, smelling that fresh after the rain smell. Baz' arm around my shoulder.

BAZ  
The sun has just about finished rising when we summit. From this high up we can see all around us, even I admit it's beautiful. Perhaps I should be thinking about how doing this hike together is a metaphor for our relationship but all I can think about is Snow (as per fucking usual). Simons turning around in a slow circle, eyes lighting up as he takes it in. Surrounded by all this greenery and golden light he looks the Hero he is. Merlin and Morgana, I love this numpty.

The sun stings a bit, it always does. I must look uncomfortable because Snow gets my sunhat out his pack and pops it on my head. I hate this thing. It's a giant, khaki-green monstrosity that Snow bought me for Christmas and I feel like a preschooler when I wear it. But the Sun really does sting and Snow likes it. I'm such a fucking simp. He looks down at my chest as he adjusts the string and peeks up me through those short, stubby lashes of his. I think I'm about to swoon (Like the Victorian Lady he says I am) but he holds me up, wrapping his arms around me and tucking his head into my neck again.

We haven't been seeing each other much lately and just being with him, like this, (alone) feels like we're working on stolen time. Between Uni, and Snow's classes and his job at the Bakery there just hasn't been time. But right now, I'll pretend we have all the time in the world. I'll try to believe in this happy ending. Snow inhales against my neck (Does he have a scent kink?) and pulls back.

I look into his Normal, average eyes and there's so much love in them that I don't know what to do with it. So I don't do anything. We just stand together, breathing each other's air on the top of a hill in the middle of fucking nowhere.

"I" I begin, but choke up because I'm a pathetic excuse for a Pitch who chokes up after a few seconds of non-sexual eye contact with his boyfriend.

"I know Baz," he says, pulling me in by the neck. And as I sink into the warmth of his lips I think that maybe he does know.

I love him and this is all that matters. Our relationship is a sinking ship half the time but on days like this, it feels like we're sharing magic again. Not magic, something better. Love.


End file.
